


Just what I need

by byuntastic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Baekhyun, Kid Fic, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whiny Kim Jongdae | Chen, single Parent Junmyeon, yifan is a softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuntastic/pseuds/byuntastic
Summary: Single father Suho and his four year old son Baekhyun are looking for a fresh start. Suho isn't looking for a new relationship but apparently fate doesn't work that way when he starts to feel some sort of way for his tall, kind, handsome neighbor. Little does he know that said neighbor returns his feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

Kris dragged himself out of the his apartment. Large thermos full of coffee in his hand and keys in the other. It was gonna be a long day. Their deadline wasn't for some time but the work had seemed to pile up, and with the weekend fast approaching he wanted to be free to do something fun. Whether that be going out drinking with friends, hooking up with someone cute or maybe just staying home and eating some take out.

He was so caught up in planning what he needed to get done today that he didn't notice the small but equally just as distracted child running towards him, until said child collided with his legs. He was thrown slightly off balance but the kid practically rikashayed off his legs falling flat on his ass.

Kris's pulse quickened. Was he hurt? Was the kid going to cry? Were the parents going to blame him? Where _were_ the parents? Before Kris could question the boy a gentle but stern voice cut in.

“Baekhyun what did I tell you about running around. You need to pay more attention to your surroundings. Apologize right now.” He said more exasperation in his voice then actual anger.

“I'm sorry for running into you.” The boy said respectfully giving a small bow before skittering into the apartment with a giggle, a sigh brought Kris's attention back to the other male.

He wasn't as tall as himself but he had dark hair and tired but kind eyes that made Kris’s stomach flutter with butterflies like he was some teenage girl when their eyes met. He had an equally adorable but tired smile.

“I'm sorry about him. He's always so energetic and excitable, but luckily very durable.” he chuckled gently.

“No harm done.” There was a few seconds of silence and the two just stared at each other before Kris spoke again. “I'm Yifan by the way, but everyone calls me Kris. I live in the apartment at the end, right there.” He said pointing to his apartment slightly down the hall.

“I guess that makes us neighbors. I'm Junmyeon and you already met my son Baekhyun.”

They talked for a little bit, small talk mostly as Kris helped Junmyeon carry the last few boxes into his apartment. Kris learned that the man and his son were Korean and that they had just moved to the city to start fresh. Baekhyun was four almost five and could and would talk anyone's ear off if he had the chance. The boy proved that when he ran into the living room to find Kris there, he started what felt like an interrogation.

Questions ranging from what he did as a job to what his favorite color was. Then on a dime the boy dived into how pink and some children's show, that Kris had no idea even existed, were the best things in the world. He probably would have sat there for hours listening to Baekhyun's chatter but Junmyeon decided to swoop in and save him, distracting the boy with a snack and the newly set up TV.

Just as he was about to tell Junmyeon that he quite enjoyed all the reasons why pink was the “bestest color”, his phone having other plans blared out his loud and obnoxious ringtone spooking both of them. Kris apologized, quickly answering the intrusive call only to be met with his name hissed through the receiver.

“Wu Yifan. Where the hell are you? You better have a great excuse for being twenty minutes late. Did you forget?” Hissed his friend, Zhang Yixing.

Kris took the phone from his ear and gawked at the time. He quickly excused  himself from Junmyeon's apartment, with the promise of cooking the three of them a welcome dinner in the near future.

“I can only save you from losing your job so many times.” Yixing scolded through the phone as Kris apologized to the man saying he was enroute.

  


“What’s with you today?” Yixing said with a mouthful of food. “You were late for work and you've been really distant and distracted all morning.”

“Just thinking.” He said still half distracted before adding. “I got new neighbors today.” Yixing was immediately intrigued but as Kris finished his retelling of why he was late, Yixing gave his friend a knowing look.

“So you got the hots for your new neighbor.” He said a shit eating smirk plastered on his face and his eyes narrowed in a teasing manner.

Kris spluttered and quickly denied these claims.

“Yeah, yeah deny it all you want but you totally like the guy. He must be something if you're already head over heels and you've only talked to him for all of ten minutes. Plus the guy has “baggage” and you never date anyone with ‘baggage’.”

Kris cringed at the last part and his past selves arrogance. He had been younger back then, not financially stable and no plan for his life. He remembered he and Yixing had been out for drinks and he'd been slightly tipsy but he had said that he'd never date anyone with baggage. In fact he had practically swore he'd never date anyone with kids because not only were they physically messy and annoying but also made relationships complicated.

The guilt and his want to travel back in time and beat his younger self up only doubled when Yixing repeated back his words.

“What did you say that night? 'Kids are not my style?'” Yixing laughed good naturedly.

Baekhyun’s innocent face and imaginative creativity came to mind and he all but thumped his head against the table they were seated at.

“Maybe it's time to try something new.” He mumbled, Yixing only smiled and hummed in agreement.

“So is the kid cute? Does he have chubby cheeks?” Yixing rapid fired the questions and Kris smiled his friend had a soft spot for small humans and practically melted at just the mention of them.

' _Maybe this won't be as bad as I think.’_ Kris thought to himself as he began to tell Yixing about Baekhyun and Junmyeon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Junmyeon sighed in exhaustion, he'd barely had time to breathe let alone think about everything that had happened to him today. Not only had he managed to get everything unpacked while taking care of a very energetic almost five year old but he'd also gotten Baekhyun enrolled at a pre-school and gotten a part time babysitter when he couldn't make it on time to pick Baekhyun up from school.

He had just managed to wrangle the boy into some comfortable clothes and hoped that the boy would crash soon, but of course no such luck.

“Appa I'm hungry!” Baekhyun whined.

“I know Baek the pizza will be here soon just be patient.” His son threw himself dramatically on to the couch sighing and dramatically exclaiming that he was “dying of hunger”. Even though he knew very well that the boy had been snacking on cereals and snacks all day, along with having a late lunch.

Since he started talking Junmyeon always wondered where Baekhyun had gotten his sassy and dramatic personality. He most certainly didn't have a personality like his son and his ex hadn't ever acted like this or been around enough to rub off this much on the small boy. Junmyeon always figured it was from Baekhyun's biological parents but he'd never know. Maybe it was just a Baekhyun thing, either way he loved his son and his personality although he was sometimes a handful, his personality was always a breath of fresh air. 

Baekhyun's whining was cut off by a knock at the door that ended up eliciting a squeal of excitement from the young boy. Baekhyun was bolting towards their kitchen table as he approached the door with the money and after gathering the box of pizza and breadsticks he set them on the table and opened the box. He watched Baekhyun's adorable reaction as he opened the box before he snatched up a piece and practically inhaled it.

“Baekhyun baby, slow down. It's not going to run away.”

Baekhyun mumbled something unintelligible. Junmyeon figured that it was just an affirmative of him having heard his father but his not minding him, by the way Baekhyun continued eating, but he couldn't be sure.

  


Sometime later when the little menace was finally asleep Junmyeon could finally let out a breath and sit down to relax. He must have dosed off because the next thing he knew he was jolted awake by his phone vibrating in his lax hand.

“Hey, hyung.” he mumbled half asleep into the phone.

“Hey. How did everything go today? Are you ready for Monday? Everything at work is set up  for you.” the soft silky voice of his lifelong friend Kim Minseok filtered through the receiver.

Junmyeon ran through everything that had happened that day and what he had gotten done. “Yeah, so I guess that just leaves us to get settled and familiarize ourselves with the area. “

Minseok hummed and reassured him that they would be fine and that Junmyeon had him and Jongdae if they ever needed anything.

“I also met one of my neighbor today.” Junmyeon said a light smile fond smile splayed across his features as he told Minseok about the tall, kind bumbling stranger. 

Minseok made a noise that sounded somewhere between a knowing chuckle and a relieved sigh causing Junmyeon to stop and question him.

“It's just...this is good I'm glad that you're moving on. It’s been over a year and I'm happy for you. ” Minseok said a smile practically evident through his voice.

“W-what no! I just thought that that was nice of him and he's just a good possible friend..”

“Mmmh, of course Myeon just a “friend”.”

“I'm not ready for that yet. I don't know if Baek is either and I don't want him to think he's not important.  Being in a relationship is tough enough, throw in a kid and well we know how well that went. .” Junmyeon said quietly throwing a glance down the hall to his sons closed bedroom door.

Minseok sighed this time in understanding. “I know you're worried about Baekhyunnie and how he's going to adjust to the move. I know you think that he wouldn't understand but Baek's a smart and thoughtful kid, I'm sure he'd want you to be happy just as much as you want him to be. He's a good kid like that. I also know that you're worried that history is going to repeat itself, but if this guy is half as great as you say he is then maybe you should give him a chance.” 

Junmyeon sighed but a soft smile graced his features. He was so happy to have a good friend like Minseok and didn't know what he'd do without him, he always seemed to boost his moral whenever he was feeling insecure. “Thanks hyung and we can talk more about this on Monday.” Minseok took a hint and bid Junmyeon goodnight.

Junmyeon practically collapsed into his bed after he had showered and sunk into the warmth of it, finally relaxing. Just as his eyes had slipped closed and he was on the brink of sleep, his bedroom door creaked open and a small head of messy black hair peaked in. Junmyeon watched eyes half lidded and feigning sleep as Baekhyun quietly shut the door gripping his stuffed dinosaur to his chest as he made his way towards the bed. Junmyeon felt the sheets pull towards the opposite side of the bed as Baekhyun pulled himself up and quickly but gently snuggled into his side. Pushing down a smile as he gently threw an arm around Baekhyun, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the boy, and drew him closer. Baekhyun instantly cuddled into Junmyeon's chest, throwing an arm and leg around his father like the cuddly octopus that he was.

Baekhyun was fast asleep in minutes, occasionally small snores and snuffles escaping him. Junmyeon smiled fondly and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of the boys head before he to followed him in sleep.

They were going to be fine, Junmyeon was sure of it.

 

* * *

 

How could everything go so wrong just as he thought everything was going so well? Junmyeon wanted to cry or scream or do something, the schedule they had grown accustomed to was in shambles all because the part time babysitter decided to quit. 

What was he going to do? He couldn't leave Baekhyun here for the three hours that he had to be at work after Baekhyun got out of school. He also couldn't very well bring him to work and Minseok was working the same hours alongside him. Minseok had said that Jongdae was out of town otherwise he'd happily welcome the boy. Junmyeon felt like screaming, just as he thought he was going to lose it there was a knock at the door.

Junmyeon took a deep breath to calm himself before he walked over and pulled open his front door to reveal there tall, handsome neighbor. 

“Hey.” He said unsure of how to ask what the other wanted without seeming like he was prying. They'd ran into each other a few times since they moved in but nothing past a small conversation in there hallway as one was coming and the other was going. Maybe he'd been to loud when he'd been on the phone earlier.

“Hey, are you alright?” Kris asked a look of concern on his face as he surveyed Junmyeon's face. “You seem tense.”

He didn't know what got into him in that moment, but Yifan made him feel comfortable so he caved and relented his current problem to the other. When he was finished he instantly felt the need to apologize. This wasn't anyone else's problem but his own and here he was spilling his guts to his neighbor.

“I can pick him up and watch him.” The older said, surprising Junmyeon and all but leaving his mouth gaping like some sort of fish out of water. “It's only for a few hours until you get off work right? Plus it's not like I have anything better to do, and you seem to have a lot on your plate.”

“I c-can't ask you to do that. Don't you have work, too?” Junmyeon asked.

“I get off a bit before he gets out of school and it's on my way home from work. Plus my work is pretty flexible with my schedule, so it works out pretty good.”

Junmyeon thought about it for a second. He bit his lip, it would lift a big weight off his shoulders. Kris was a nice guy and Baekhyun seemed to like him enough.

“If you're sure..”

“Of course I am.” He said a reassuring smile on his sharp features.

“Alright then.” Just then it hit him that unless he had some sort of psychic ability that wasn't the reason he'd come over. “Was there a particular reason you came over? I mean other than being some sort of god sent savior.” 

Kris chuckled and Junmyeon felt his heart jump at the warm sound. “Yeah, actually I was going to invite you two to dinner.”

Junmyeon smiled, “We'd love to.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these first twochapters are more filler chapters we'll get more krisho and Baekhyun in the next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris had just turned down the burner when he heard the knock at the door. An instant smile was brought to his face, a recent ever recurring theme since Baekhyun and Junmyeon moved in next door, the two always seemed to make him genuinely smile. Even if he just saw them in passing when they were going out or coming home they always seemed to leave him content and he was always disappointed to bid them farewell

“Hey.” He greeted Junmyeon, eyes flicking to Baekhyun who was standing next to his father rather quietly. “Hey Baek, how you doing.” he asked as he gestured for them to come in.

“I'm good.” The boy answered eyes wide and scanning his new surroundings with awe, curiosity and a bit of apprehension.

“Well make yourselves at home, the food is just about done.”

“Do you need any help with anything?” Junmyeon asked as he followed Kris into the kitchen.

“Nah, but if you want you can get the plates. I hope stir-fry is alright.”

“That sounds delicious.” Junmyeon said that warm smile on his face as he grabbed the plates from their designated cupboard. They chatted a bit as Kris served the three of them, both Junmyeon and Kris had been laughing at something the latter had said when Junmyeon suddenly stopped and listened.

“What's wrong?” Kris asked.

“It's _too_ quiet.” Junmyeon said, it took Kris a few seconds for it to click as to what Junmyeon meant.

They found Baekhyun in the living room his head cocked to the side examining Kris’ movie collection. They both pushed down a smile when Baekhyun noticed them and smiled exclaiming how “Cool Kris hyung was because he had all the superhero movies.”

Kris let out a chuckle at the utter cuteness of it. “Who's your favorite super hero Baek?”

“I like them all but Iron Man and Spiderman are the bestest and Thor!” He says excitedly.

“Wow, Iron Man is my favorite too.” Kris said as he and Baekhyun were suddenly engaging in a conversation of which superhero would win against the other.

“Yeah but Thor has his hammer and lighting and thunder.” Baekhyun exclaimed while stuffing a piece of broccoli and chicken in his mouth.

“So your saying that Thor is better than Iron Man.” Kris said mock shock in his voice and brought a hand up to his chest. The small boy giggled, mouth still full of food, at the action before he hummed and nodded.

“And he can understand Groot but Iron Man is still really cool cause he has cool cars and a big big house.” Baekhyun said trying to stab his fork into a vegetable before giving up and picking it up with his hand and eating it. Junmyeon only shook his head at his son’s lack of table manners and shameless actions.

“That’s fair, they're all pretty cool.” Kris finished as they fell into a comfortable silence. It didn’t last as Baekhyun whispered something to Junmyeon which he didn’t quite pick up.

“No, baby not today.” Junmyeon said and Kris swore he heard his name and Baekhyun glanced at him before looking a bit disappointed, and he refused to be the reason Baekhyun looked so down cast, so when Junmyeon looked up at him he gave him a questioning look.

“Oh erm, well.. at dinner we usually share anything interesting that happened to us in the day or what are favorite part of our day was. It’s kinda our thing, right Baek?” Junmyeon explained while throwing the boy a smile and the younger added an affirmative.

“Anything interesting happen to you today Baekhyun?” Kris asked. The boy instantly launched into how he and Junmyeon had gone to the park where he had met one of his friends and then gotten ice cream, the whole day was pretty mundane but probably very exciting to the young boy.

“But my favorite part was dinner with you and appa.” The boy finished pushing his empty plate towards the middle of the table as he leaned back. “What about you Hyung?” He asked cocking his head to one side and Kris nearly melted at the sight.

 _'Damn, this kid was cute.’_ Kris mused to himself.

“I really enjoyed you guys coming over, it's nice to have company.” Kris said after some deliberation but finally decided to just go with the truth.

“What about you appa?” Baekhyun innocently.

Junmyeon's eyes met Kris’ as he spoke and Kris swore that there was a light blush slowly spreading across the others cheekbones. “I also enjoyed our dinner together, Baek.” Before either could further ponder on this seemingly intimate moment Baekhyun's voice was breaking into both of their trains of thought, exclaiming how they both had copied what he had said.

 

~~

 

After dinner Kris had suggested if they wanted to stay and watch a movie. Baekhyun hadn't really left much room for argument, pulling out his best pout and puppy eyes, effectively making Junmyeon cave.

Which is why now there was a very much asleep Baekhyun snuggled into Junmyeon's chest and Kris felt like he was going to melt from the utter cuteness.

“I want to thank you.” Junmyeon started softly. “First of all for dinner and secondly for offering to take care of Baekhyun. Words can't express how much I appreciate what you're doing.” Junmyeon finished, running a hand through Baekhyun's hair when the boy stirred.

“It's really not a bother Junmyeon. HesH a good kid and like I said you seem to have a lot going on with getting settled in and taking care of Baekhyun. Plus I think illI enjoy the company.”

“Well I'm very grateful.” Junmyeon said giving him a smile. They talked quietly, mostly talking about the schedule that they were going to put into place.

“I should usually get out at six and be here by six-thirty, seven at the latest. I'll also see about making you a spare key, just in case Baek needs anything from our place.”

“Alright sounds good. He gets out at three right?” Kris asked nodding when he got an affirmative hum.

Kris was itching to ask him more personal questions about their past:

_Where was Baekhyun's other parent?_

_Was Junmyeon a widower or divorced?”_

He decided against it though, not wanting to offend or scare them away before he even got to know them. He instead engaged the other in a conversation about Junmyeon’s self and how Baekhyun and he were fairing. Kris found that he enjoyed making the other laugh, something about seeing Junmyeon happy made him happy. Before they knew it the movies credits, not that they were hardly paying attention to movie, were rolling.

“Well, thanks for the meal and the movie but we should get going, I think I should get this one to bed.” he said gathering Baekhyun up in his arms in turn slightly stirring the boy out of his sleep.

Kris helped slip Baekhyun's shoes back on and held the door open as Junmyeon walked through, turning to say his own goodbye.

“Alright see you Monday then. Bye Baek.” Kris waved to the child whose head was now resting on Junmyeon's shoulder as the father made his way down the hall to their apartment. Baekhyun barely made an effort to wave back as his father opened the door to the apartment before turning to mouth a final _'Thank You’_ before they disappeared into the apartment.

Kris smiled fondly at the pair, both of them were utterly and completely adorable and he was _fucked._


	4. Chapter 4

The wind was cool against Kris's skin as he waited for Baekhyun to come out of the pre-school building. He scanned the crowd of small children for Baekhyun before he spotted him, he watched the boy also scan the crowd before spotting Kris. He looked confused for a split second before presumably remembering their new arrangement and breaking into a large grin.  He turning to the group of children he had been talking to and bid them a loud and excited goodbye before racing towards Kris.

The boy stopped short of throwing himself at Kris but he did practically shout a greeting and barely let the older ask how his day was before he launched into all the exciting things that went down at a pre-school. From the art project that they were working on to how one of the other children had taken a bite out of a crayon like it was a carrot stick.

Kris cringed at that, once again reminded why he didn't deal with children, yet here he was. Though he was convinced that Baekhyun was different. Yes, he was sure the boy wasn't always an angel but Kris was very quickly growing more and more fond of him; and was sure that he'd let the boy get away with murder if it wasn't for Junmyeon's warning to not fall for the boys’ antics.

When they got to Kris’ home Baekhyun plopped down on the couch to color as the older prepared some food for them. Kris revelled in the silence as he made sandwiches and sliced some fruit, it was interrupted by Baekhyun who padded into the kitchen. He scanned the counter and eyed the bowl of fresh strawberries and kiwis.

“Whatch'a doing?” The boy asked in the most innocent voice ever as he continued eyeing the bowl of fruit.

Kris had to hide a chuckle and respond as if he was clueless to Baekhyun's way of asking if the food was done. He turned to take the toasting sandwiches off the grill and plate them and when he turned back Baekhyun was stuffing kiwi's in his mouth, this time Kris did up and laugh.

When they finish eating they migrated into the living room. Kris sits through about an hour of way to colorful kids shows that teach basic language and math but if it keeps Baekhyun entertained for a bit who is he to complain.

Kris might have spoken to soon because soon after he was once again wondering how Baekhyun was still so full of energy. Suddenly Kris got an idea.

“Hey, Beak.” Kris called gently the boy looked at him and cocked his head to the side.

“Huh?”

“Have you ever played ‘Just Dance’?”

The boys eyes widened almost comically and he shook his head. “No. I always wanted to though. It looks like soooooooo much fun but appa said I have plenty of toys.” He said sounding somewhere between irked at his father's reasoning and crestfallen.

“It is pretty fun.” Kris said as he hooked the game console up to the TV and smiled “Let's see if we can beat my friend Yixing's high score.” He said in a conspiring manner, smiling even wider when Baekhyun giggled and yelled back his excited affirmation.

 

* * *

 

 

Junmyeon lightly knocked on the door trying to hold in how anxious he felt. Not that he didn't trust Kris but Baekhyun could be a handful and he'd be lying if he wasn't a little nervous about how Baekhyun would adapt to being alone with the other. The slew of past babysitters that have also quit or complained because of his sons overactive and mischievous behavior also came to mind.

He heard shuffling behind the door before the door opened to reveal a slightly out of breathe Kris. He was in a t-shirt and sweats, and hair was messy as if hands had been run through it multiple times.

“Hey.” the older greeted with a genuine looking smile, and sounding happy enough so Junmyeon let himself relax a little at the sight.

“Hey. Is Baekhyun ready?” He asked looking around and finding it odd that his son didn't come bounding to greet him as soon as the door opened.

“Yeah, come in. I'll get his stuff together.” Kris said opening the door for him to step in. As he stepped in he heard Baekhyun sigh dramatically and saw the boy throw himself just as theatrically on the couch.

“I almost had it Hyung.” The boy pouted. He looked up when he heard the door close and his eyes lit up when he saw Junmyeon. “Appa!” The boy screeched and all but launched himself at his father, clinging to him like a baby koala.

“Hey baby. How was your day?”

“It was good.” The boy mumbled into his shoulder as he finished up his hug. “Kris-hyung and me were trying to beat the high score on the game.” He said pointing at the game as Junmyeon started to wrestled the boys shoes on.

“Oh, so you had fun?”

“Yeah! Kris-hyung is the bestest ever! Am I coming back tomorrow?” Baekhyun said enthusiastically but Junmyeon could see that the boy's energy levels were plummeting and he'd probably crash after a meal and a warm bath.

“That's great baby and yes you're coming tomorrow. Why don't you get your stuff. “ Junmyeon said pointing towards Baekhyun's scattered belongings, as Baekhyun sheepishly smiled and mumbled an “Okay, appa.”

“How was he?” Junmyeon asked.

“He was great, we had lots of fun. No problems at all.”

At that Junmyeon let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The final confirmation that both his son and Kris had taken nicely to each other finally taking the burden that he'd been feeling off his chest.

“Thanks again, I really appreciate it. Ready to go home Baek?” He asked

“Yes appa.” Baekhyun said around a yawn.

“We'll see you tomorrow then.” He said turning to the taller man and giving him a soft smile, while looking into the others dark eyes. The other looked as if he was about to speak when he was interrupted.

“Bye, hyung. See ya tomorrow” Baekhyun said loudly, snapping both of them out of the moment and causing the older of them to clear his throat awkwardly.

“Yeah, see you guys tomorrow.” Kris said leaning against the door frame and waved as Baekhyun waved his last good bye and skittered into their apartment Junmyeon himself following closely behind.


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks passed Kris felt himself fall into a comfortable routine. Go to work, then afterwards pick Baekhyun up. From there they would either go to the park to expel some of Baekhyun's energy or head straight to Kris's apartment. Lately they'd been doing the latter because of the colder weather, much to Baekhyun's dismay.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun had also been increasingly becoming more and more a part of Kris's life. The two had been over for dinner and movie nights multiple times as much as he's been over to their apartment.

_‘I’ve become so domestic.’_ he mused to himself.

“Hi hyung!” Baekhyun yelled his usual greeting, though with much less volume and enthusiasm, while launching himself at Kris's legs promptly bringing Kris out of his musings.

“Hey bud. Have a good day?” Baekhyun nodded and raised his arms in an obvious 'pick me up’ motion, Kris being the push over that he was when it came to this child, of course obliged. Baekhyun instantly clung to him, resting his head against his shoulder as he lazily told the older about his day. Kris thought that he felt a little warm but just attributed it to him coming from the warmer heated interior of the building and he himself having been standing outside in the cold for a few minutes.

By the time they had arrived at his apartment he noticed that Baekhyun had started sniffling and developed a cough, and Kris was steadily becoming more and more concerned. He set Baekhyun down on the couch and helped the younger get out of his coat. Up close Kris could now see that the boy's cheeks were flushed and when he brushed messy bangs out of the way he could feel the unnatural heat starting to radiate from the boy.

‘Not good.’ Kris thought to himself.

“Hey Baek, how you feeling? Not to good huh?” Kris frowned when all he got was a pitiful affirmative nod of the head. “What hurts Baek?” He asked keeping his voice as soft and as calm as he could.

“Ev'rywhere....throat...tummy..” Baekhyun said miserably, as he curled into Kris, seemingly trying to burrow into the others warmth.

“How about some tea?” Kris asked gently. “It'll help your throat and tummy feel better.” He reasoned with the boy, hoping to get a bit of liquids in him. He felt Baekhyun tense at the query but then nod slowly, small hand letting go of Kris's shirt where it had been fisted, and letting himself be put on the couch. Kris threw a blanket over Baekhyun and flipped the tv's channel to something he knew the boy would enjoy and headed into the kitchen.

While waiting for the water to boil he contemplated sending Junmyeon a text but he still wasn't going to be out for a few hours and he didn't want to worry him. He grabbed one of the smallest mugs he owned and poured the warm water in, letting the herbal concoction steep before substituting sugar for some honey and heading back into the living room.

Baekhyun hadn't moved from where Kris had left him the only new development was that he was now asleep. Kris set the mug on the coffee table and gently tried to rouse the boy.

“Baekhyun. Hey Baek, wake up.” He coaxed gently. “Can you drink this for hyung.” He questioned.

The boy let out of whine of discontent before slowly sitting up. Kris brought the warm tea up to Baekhyun's lips, it was tedious but eventually the cup was empty and Baekhyun was looking a little better.

“Do you want anything to eat? Maybe some toast? Or fruit? I think we have some kiwis left?” Kris asked hoping that the fresh fruit sounded appealing.

“M'not hungry, hyung.” Baekhyun said shaking his head at the offer.

“That's okay...how about we just watch some tv and take a nap?” That offer had Baekhyun nodding as he waited for Kris to get settled and comfortable before crawling into his lap, blanket and all. As Baekhyun cuddled into him he noticed with discontent that Baekhyun's fever seemed to have risen, it wasn't worryingly high but he'd keep an eye on it. Kris carded a large hand through soft hair as his other hand rubbed the boys back soothingly.

At some point he must have dozed off because the next thing he knew his phone buzzed where it was next to him one the couch.

 

_Junmyeon:_

_Hey, I'll be a little late today can you get Baek bathed and in bed?_

 

Kris bit his lip contemplating on a response.

_Kris:_

_Sure thing...btw Baekhyun is sick._

_Junmyeon:_

_Is he okay!? Should I come home?_

_Kris:_

_No, we're okay. I think it's just a cold. Just focus on getting what you need to get done._

 

Junmyeon didn't respond for a time and Kris felt his anxiety rise the longer the ‘Junmyeon is typing’ icon stayed on the screen.

 

_Junmyeon:_

_I'll try to hurry up here. Baek's pajamas are on his bed and there's some children's cold medicine in our bathrooms medicine cabinet._

_Kris:_

_Alright,,see you in a bit._

 

Kris slipped his phone in his pocket and looked down at the small heat pack against his chest, that was Baekhyun. “Alright bud, let's get you to bed.” Kris whispered to the sleeping boy, as he moved to get up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Worry was coursing through Junmyeon. Of course he knew that Baekhyun was in good hands and as the weeks past he could see how capable Kris was of handling whatever his son threw his way. It was the fact that Baekhyun was sick that had him on edge, his "inner mother hen" as Jongdae liked to call it always rearing its head when his son was sick. Put together with that fact that Baekhyun was ridiculously clingy on a normal day always cuddling up to someone and always finding ways to be someone's center of attention, well a sick Baekhyun wanted to do nothing but sleep and cuddle

He unlocked the door, quietly as to not disturb the rest of the household. The apartment was quiet and dimly lit, only the living room lamp which casted shadows against the wall which danced as he passed them by. Junmyeon put is keys, phone and wallet on the counter and made his way to Baekhyun's room. He could see the door cracked open and hear hushed voices.

“Yes, your appa will be here soon.” He heard Kris's deep low voice say.

“Promise?” A softer and sleepier voice asked innocently.

“Yes, I promise.” Kris said a soft smile playing on his sharp features as he and Baekhyun linked pinkies.

The sight making Junmyeon smile as he softly cleared his throat to announce his presence and opened the door all the way.

“Appa!” A sleepy Baekhyun reached for him and Kris got up freeing the space on the bed. Kris excused himself as Junmyeon took the newly empty spot and Baekhyun instantly cuddled up to him saying how much he'd missed him.

Ten minutes and plenty of snuggles later Baekhyun was sleeping peacefully thanks to the tea and cold medicine he'd had earlier in the night. Junmyeon tiptoed out of the room and left the door ajar just in case Baekhyun called for him or anything of that nature.

He half expected. No more like half hoped to still see Kris in the living room, but of course he also knew that the other had his own life. Just as Junmyeon headed towards the kitchen, the front door opened quietly and in walked Kris.

“Oh sorry, I didn't want to knock in case Baek was asleep. I just came to bring his stuff he left at my place.” The taller said holding up Baek's backpack and small coat.

“Ah, thanks” he said grabbing his sons belongings and setting them down on the small table by the door. Junmyeon had no idea what came over him, but this man seemed to bring out a boldness in him that he didn't know he possessed. “Would you like to stay and talk for a bit...maybe have a glass of wine?”

A beat of silence passed before he got his response, “Yeah, I'd like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for exo so if they seem a little ooc I apologize. anywho thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments= life


End file.
